poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Terminator Returns
' The Terminator Returns' is another movie in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades Summary After, Dusty marries Ishani and Elsa battle Zeebad, things seem to be in peace, but things are changing when a fake Groudon years from the future is send to kill the human mane 5. While Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, as well as the Biskit twins, return to get revenge. But things may get lucky when a fimilar guy returns, when he gets the news. When the Terminator returns to protect the human mane 5. Will, he and our heroes be able to stop the Groudon, the rich duo, and the Biskit twins? Plot The Fake Groudon's arrival Somewhere, outside the city, a fake Groudon arrives from the future. And he transforms into a cop, after killing one, and he then takes the patrol car and heads to Canterlot High. Meanwhile, somewhere else, the Terminator same one from Starscream Strikes Back is heading towards Canterlot to meet up with our heroes. In Canterlot At Canterlot, the Terminator pulls into the castle ground on his motorcycle. And explains that the fake Groudon is going to kill the human mane 5. He aslo explains that Diamond T, Silver Spoon, and The Biskit twins have alsoreturned. Twilight gets the portal open for Canterlot high, as they head in to get the Human Mane 5. Stuingtion's engines were suprised to see Twilight as a human and Spike as a dog. But the Terminator then heads into the school to begin his search. At Canterlot High Meanwhile Groudon searches for the Mane 5 after incapatating the Princibals, as the Terminator searches too, his shotgun in a rosebox then Groudon sees heads to the cafeteria, he asks the human versions of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo if they've seen the Mane 5, but they said "No". And they raced to them. They then tell the Mane 5 about the Groudon they think is an ordinary policemen, soon he spots them. The 5 then run out as the groudon chases them, and he catches up to them at exactly the same moment as the T-800. Before it can shoot the 5, the T-800 blasts him with his powerful shotgun, distracting him for a moment, allowing the machine to shield them. But then the cop turns into the Groudon and his hands turn into assualt rifles. But the Terminator blasts the groudon repeatedly, knocking him out and to the floor. It takes a moment to recover whilst the T-800 reloads and then springs to its feet and grabs the T-800's shotgun. They struggle for a moment before the T-800 grabs hold of the groudon and slams him into a brick wall. The groudon responds in kind, throwing the T-800 through another plaster wall and then hurling him through a window, much to the surprise of the nearby students. As the mane 5 runturning into a truck and uses his tentacles to catch them. But Percy appears and cuts the tenticles off with his energy ax. The Terminator then drives his motorcycle in front of the groudon truck and shoots out one of the tires causing it to crash. They escape, but Groudon's tentacles join back to them. And he follows behind them. Back in Canterlot Our heroes then return to Canterlot, but the girls are completely speechless of what happened. The Terminator explains about the whole thing, but the girls are still confused, about the Terminator But the team decide they should head to the Littlest Pet Shop and pick up Blyth and the pets before the Biskit twins get there. Then Groudon arrives back, and sucks up some of the guards. After taking the form of the one of the guards, and follows them. At the Littlest Pet Shop The group then arrive at the Littlest Pet Shop. But when they talk to Mrs. Tombey, she tells them that Blyth and the pets are at an event at the covention center. So they head for the convention center, but the groudon over heard the and he follows behind. At the convention center, our heroes start searching for the gang. As the said gang are there, getting ready to head back with Zoe's sister, Gail Trent. But as they leave, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and the Biskits chased to them. But before they could reach the elevator, Snips and Snails tripped them. But then the team arrive and the Terminator knocks out Snips and Snails and the Biskit Twins. But then Groudon appears and chases the group as the Terminator provided cover fire. gave chase as they fled into an elevator, receiving a shotgun blast in the face at close range. It quickly recovered, pried open the empty elevator doors leading to the shaft and jumped onto the elevator roof, morphing his arms into swords to try and stab the group from above, one stab catching human Fluttershy on the shoulder. They lasted long enough to reach the underground parking lot and escaped the elevator. The group then jumped into a bus. Groudon formed a large blob and "poured" itself into the lift's interior, reforming into a humanoid form and giving chase once again, but was held at bay by constant gunfire by the group It managed to grab hold of the back, however, and smashed the rear window with its sword hook to get at the Human Mane 5, but the T-800 blasted it off the vehicle with his shotgun. But Groudon gets back up and turns back to his normal form but doesn't chase them. Explinations/Story of Terminator encounters The group then hide out in an old train shed. Inside, our hereos explain to the Human Mane 5 about what a Terminator is, as the Terminator stitches the slash on Fluttershy (human)'s shoulder. Then as Mucker pulls out crushed bullets from the Terminator, the team then explain about most of their encounters with Terminators. with the bad one from "[[Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator]"], and then the next morning they take off. The Terminator's story of the Bikist's plan After they take a pit-stop, the Terminator explains about the Biskit twins' plan, this made the pets shocked. They then ask if they can stop it, The Terminator says it's possible, but it won't be easy. But Blyth states they still have to try, but they must be careful, incase if Groudon finds them. The Termiantor agrees and they start heading for the Biskit Twins' main hideout, for why they're putting their plan together. At the Biskit twins' hideout At the Biskit's hideout, they think of a plan to get their enemies. As well as shut down the Littlest Pet Shop, the rich fillies are helping to come up with the plan, Diamond Tiara then gets an idea of how to shut down the Littlest Pet Shop. She explains it, in which the twins aprove of the idea. But unknown to them, the team are inside and are prepared for an attack. And then their battle droids are then falling to the ground or critically damaged and then the Terminator takes a hand-held mini-gun and then he starts shooting down the peck of the army, but then some of the droids start chasing the pets. They gun point them, but then the Terminator blows them up with a grenade launcher. Giving the pets a chance to run away. Then Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Snips, and Snails block their path. Blythe then orders the Terminator to help them, which he does so by knocking out the 2 idiotic colts, but the fillies on the other hand start firing their pistols at the Terminator. But since he's a Terminator, the bullets have no effect on him, but the fillies continue their fire until they run out of ammo. The Terminator then picks them up and sends them flying into a metal wall, knocking them out. Then when the Biskit twins show up, they almost kill Blythe. But the Terminator saves her. They then throw the out cold beings into a crate and lock it. They then jump into a van, and begin their race back to Canterlot. Groudon chopper & truck chase Groudon locates them and turns into a chopper with a pilot included and gives chase, but then Twilight covers fire with an assualt rifle, as the Groudon returns fires with his hand turned into a submachine gun. The fire at each other but then the Groudon shoots Twi in her leg, the Terminator then stops the van, causing the Groudon to crash in the back of the van. But then the van crashes. As the Groudon swipes a tanker truck carrying liquid nitrogen. And chases them again, as they jump into a pick-up truck. Almost forcing them off the road several times, and inadvertently directing them towards a lava temple the one from the Jungle Book 2. The T-800 climbed across the car and onto his truck, firing a rifle into his face and grabbing the wheel, causing the truck to topple on its side and the momentum carrying it into the temple where the tank cracked open, spilling its contents. The groudon staggered out of the truck, covered in liquid nitrogen, and ambled towards the group, its body rapidly freezing. The more it persisted, the worse off it became, as his legs cracked and fell apart and his right arm then broke off entirely. He examined his arm in shock as it froze completely and ceased all movement. The T-800 then shot it, shattering his body into tiny mercury-like pieces that scattered across the floor. This might have been the end for the groudon, were it not for an overflowing vat of lava, the heat of which restored the pieces to their liquid form. Each droplet started to merge with others, quickly forming a large puddle, imitating the appearance of the element Mercury, from which it started to solidify. Groudon battle Then it grows to it's normal form. As he then resumed his hunt for the group, but started to suffer glitches, a malfunction caused by the liquid nitrogen, resulting in its feet and hands taking the form of whatever they touched but his tentacles still work. It was hardly concerned, and quickly caught up with them, getting into a quarrel with Percy. Groudon almost throws him to the lava. And kicks hie energy axe in the lava, and makes his way to get the mane 5, but then Percy closed his eyes and his axe comes out of the lava, then Percy jumps and splits the Groudon! Then he falls to the lava and his split body was revealed. Then the sucked up guards have been teleported back at Canterlot Castle. End After the antagonist was killed and our heroes return to Canterlot. The Terminator bids them farewell and leaves on his motorcycle. before the Human Mane 5 show their gadatude to him protecting them. Then the human mane 5 returned to the human world and our heroes salute them. Trivia *Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, and the Fake Groudon return in this film. * This is when The Human Mane 5, first meet The Terminator. * Zoe Trent's sister, Gail Trent, appears in this film * This Groudon will have the ability to change into anything in this film. the T-1000 He also has the ability to turn into vehicles, humans, and weapons guns his hands and will not speak. Scenes *The Fake Groudon's arrival * * * *Back in Canterlot Soundtrack #Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker - Groudon's theme # #Transformers: Age of Extinction - Tessa human mane 5's theme Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion